


Not What I Expected

by dreamganronpa



Series: Flufftober 2019 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamganronpa/pseuds/dreamganronpa
Summary: The words inked on Makoto's wrist: 'Can't you watch where you're going, idiot?'He wasn't sure he even wanted to meet his soulmate anymore.Then he meets him.





	Not What I Expected

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: soulmates
> 
> the au i used in this was the one where the first words your soulmate says to you is written on your wrist.

In a world full of soulmates, it was rare for someone to not want to meet the one for them. However, most people had nice or generally kind things written on their wrists, waiting for those words to be uttered and for that person to be theirs forever. Makoto Naegi, however, was absolutely dreading his first encounter. ‘Can’t you watch where you’re going, idiot?’ was permanently adored onto his wrist, until someone came along and said it. With the rude phrase, he had honestly forgotten all about his soulmate, and wasn’t too upset about it. 

-

The winter before Makoto entered high school, talk of soulmates surrounded him from all angles, and he began to fear the fateful meeting. ‘It has to happen soon, right?’ he reasoned, since so many of his classmates had begun to meet their soulmates. He knew there was a chance his soulmate would be in high school with him, since he didn’t know any of the other students scouted for Hope’s peak. Maybe his soulmate would turn out to be nice, just having a bad day or something. That was all he could hope for. 

Once he began his studies at Hope’s Peak, he became wary of his peers, as several of them could be the one to say the harsh words on his wrist. Fortunately, none of the contenders were interested in talking to him, let alone calling him a shrimp. Again he tried to ignore the possibility of meeting his soulmate, focusing on his studies. 

As the year went on, Makoto began to wonder if his soulmate would just end up being some stranger. No one stood out to him at school, and his sister had to inspire hope in him. 

“Maybe they’ll be a bully or something; someone you wouldn’t expect.” Komaru theorized. Her and Makoto were at home after school, chatting casually. 

“I hope not, that wouldn’t be very romantic.” Makoto said in response.

Komaru gently slapped him. “Since when were you so obsessed with romance?”

“I’m not! But do you think I won’t like them? It seems like they don’t like me from what the first words are.. What if they hate me once we meet?” He thought of all the worst-case scenarios. Normally he didn’t even care that much, but with even more of his friends finding their destined partner, he thought of the impossible scenarios.

“What’s not to like? Yeah, maybe you’re a little on the small side, but sometimes people say mean things to hide their insecurities! You’ll probably end up just like me. Maybe your soulmate is at Hope’s Peak too!” Her excitement shined through the cloud of Makoto’s worry. Komaru always was so good at cheering him up. 

“I dunno.. None of my classmates seem interested in me.” 

“Well, describe some of them then. Give me the juicy details, and I’ll let ya know who I think could be, y’know, It.” 

Makoto had to think really hard. Which of his classmates could even be perfect for him? “I guess there’s Sayaka, she’s an idol who-” He didn’t get to finish explaining. 

“Not Sayaka again!” Komaru groaned. “Skip her. We know she’ll never notice you.” 

“That’s not true. Fine though, I’ll move on. There’s Celeste. She’s this gothic lolita girl who’s super condescending, and likes to win against everyone at games and stuff.” 

“Okay, so she might be the one. Any others?” 

“Maybe Junko? She’s the big fashion icon right now so you probably already know her, but she’s nothing like the magazines. In reality she’s super aggravated and mean-hearted.” As he described the pink-haired girl, he made a decision. “I really don’t want her to be my soulmate.”

“Hey, what about that Byakuya guy? You said he was giving you weird looks, right? What if it’s him?” Komaru suggested, ignoring her brothers’ previous possibility. 

Makoto was surprised by her addition. Sure, he knew about the blond guy and his snarkiness, but he had made it clear from the first day that he wanted nothing to do with any of the students. “Togami? There’s no way he’s my soulmate. He’s probably the most hateful guy I’ve ever seen. And those ‘weird looks’ were just from him trying to see what was written on the board.” Even if the words on his wrist perfect matched the nature of Byakuya, he wasn’t sure if that was who he wanted to spend his life with. 

“Aww, really? I was hoping you’d marry into his family and give me some of his money..” Komaru pouted, still determined to uncover who his soulmate was. 

“Even if I did, I wouldn’t give you any of his money- why are we sure I’m marrying him anyways? What if my soulmate just doesn’t talk to anyone?” 

“Well they’ve gotta talk to you at some point. Welp, I’ve gotta go do some homework. See ya tomorrow!” With that, Komaru disappeared into her room. 

The brunette cursed at his sister for leaving him alone with his thoughts on such a topic. What if his soulmate really was Byakuya? Now he was thinking of the possibility of all his classmates again. It would be a sleepless night for sure. 

-

Makoto’s morning was off to a rocky start when he woke up to the bright beam of light hitting his eyes. It was late, said the alarm clock that let him know that he should’ve been awake for school over an hour ago. _ The alarm must’ve not gone off _ , he thought, _ or maybe I just slept through it _. Groaning at his ignorance, he hurried to prepare himself for school. Luckily there was just enough time so he would arrive before first class if he hurried, but he had to skip breakfast in order to beat the morning traffic. 

As he rushed out the door and down the street, his mind felt eerily clear, as if the sleep he had managed to get had rid him of thoughts entirely. It was a peaceful run, at the very least. No worrying thoughts of soulmates or anything that Komaru said the night before. 

He reached the school, checking his watch to make sure he was still on time. There were still a few minutes before class would start, which gave him a little while to get something to eat. He had some spare change in his pocket, so he went in the direction of the vending machine. Just when he was about to turn a corner, he bumped into none other than the richest man in the school, Byakuya Togami. 

The instant they collided, Makoto backed off to apologize. “I’m sorry sir!” He exclaimed.

“**Can’t you watch where you’re going, idiot? **You could’ve damaged my pristine uniform.” Byakuya remarked. They both realised what had happened as the tingling sensation erupted on their arms let them know that they had found each other. 

“So what, it was you all along?” Byakuya said, breaking the silence. “I must say, I’m a bit disappointed.” 

\---pov switch---

Byakuya’s statement was a complete lie. Ever since he stepped foot in Hope’s Peak, he knew who his soulmate was, and had started to anticipate the first encounter. Figuring out who it was was just a matter of elimination. From just the three words on his wrist, he knew his fateful partner would be anxious and apologetic. Within his classmates, only a few exhibited such behavior. From there, he conversed with his potential partners to see if any of them would be the one. Eventually, all that was left was Makoto. It just so happened that they would meet before he had the chance to confirm his prediction. 

“I’m sorry I’m not what you wanted. Can I buy you something as an apology?” Makoto asked. He was obviously ridden with anxiety. It was an interesting feeling for him, knowing that the person in front of him was destined for him even though they were so drastically different. 

“Let’s see how this plays out.” 

\---pov switch again---

Makoto was confused at what Byakuya mumbled. He must’ve seen the confusion on his face though, as he rephrased his sentence. “I _ meant; _ sure, you can offer an apology. You are stuck with me now.” It finally resonated with the brunette boy that his soulmate was finally in front of him. 

“Right, I guess so.” 

Maybe having Byakuya as a soulmate wouldn’t be so bad. 

  
Maybe he would start to love him after all.


End file.
